Heart's Desire
by ang3l of dreams
Summary: KeisukeOC. Keisuke met her when he almost ran her over on a mountain pass and argued, only to find out later that she was the daughter of his father's business partner from America and the person he's supposed to be nice to.


**Heart's Desire  
**

Ang3l of dreams

A/n: Ok I lied. I didn't start writing write after chapter two, but I think you will all understand when you listen to my excuse… I mean reasons… I really don't like how this story is going so I've decided to REWRITE the story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Initial D

* * *

**Strange Encounter**

Keisuke Takahashi stepped on the pedal more pushing his FD to its limits. There was no way he was going to let Takumi Fujiwara surpass him. He was going to be the best street racer and it was his dream to become a professional racer. Nothing was going to stop him from achieving his goal. He knew his brother doesn't play favourites, but he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous whenever he sees his brother taking so much time to give advice to Fujiwara. At 20 years old. Keisuke was still a bit childish at times and this was one of those moments. Even after winning the race a few minutes ago, it didn't satisfy him without his brother's compliments. Angered he stepped on the pedal even more, forgetting about an upcoming corner. He quickly steered to the left and stepped on the brakes as he narrowly misses the guardrail and skids to stop.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Keisuke though to himself. He stepped out of the car for a damage check. _It's been so long since I've been set off course… but my tires…_ Keisuke gently touched the rubber and signed. He hand been racing moment ago and had already pushed his tires to the limit he was counting on these tire to at least last another week, but now, it'll be a miracle if he can drive at 60 percent and make it home safely. He sighed as he returned to his seat and began driving home slowly at less than 40 percent as he continued to muse.

_Maybe I'll tell Aniki that some rodent crossed the road and to avoid it I had to change my course, and doing so, it ruined my tires… That's bullshit. Aniki would be able to see through my lie if he examined my tires._ Keisuke stepped on the pedal, trying to clear his mind and lessen the stress building inside him. He had two choices. A) Tell Aniki the truth and get scolded. B) Tell Aniki a lie and get scolded less, but if Aniki found out he lied, he would get scolded even more. _Why did God give me so many choices! My head hurts…_ He massaged his temples with one hand just as his cell phone rang. _Must be Aniki._ He reached into his pocket, fishing out a pack or cigarettes, a lighter, some old gum wrapper, be and his wallet before taking out his cell phone.

As he flipped opened his cell phone, his car ran over a bump and he quickly dropped his phone, with both hands, steadying the FD. Just as he thought he had enough scares for one night, he realized at the upcoming turn there was a large shadow. At first, he thought it was just his imagination, but as the distance shortened, he realized it was a person standing beside a car parked a little over the center line. This left little space for him to pass, and the conditions that his tires are in, made it even harder to pass.

_What the hell!_ Keisuke thought as he braked, but to his horror, his FD did not respond. _Come on! Damn it! _There was nothing left for him to do, but sound the horn, hoping the person would notice and move out of the way. Miraculously his FD managed to pass by the other car, missing it by a mere two centimeters, Keisuke's FD slowed down a bit and stopped a couple of meters from the car as he sighed in relief but a loud shriek interrupts the silence. Keisuke quickly got out of his car and ran to the person.

"Hey! Are you alright!" Keisuke shouted as he got closer.

"Are you CRAZY! If you can't drive them maybe you should stay home! Especially in these places where there's no streetlights!" The girl yelled at him. She wore a black t-shirt with black jeans and her long hair swayed as the wind blew. Keisuke stopped for a minute, first shocked, then angered.

"I'm sorry, but my tires aren't in their best condition and I might have drove too fast." He managed to say through clenched teeth. _Just calm down and get home._ He told himself. "If you're okay. I'll leave now." He turned and began to walk away.

"Don't drive fast if you can't control your car properly, I just fell sorry for your car. Such a nice car with such an incompetent driver. Shame." The girl said softly, as if to herself, but loud enough for Keisuke to hear. Keisuke stopped in his tracks.

"You know what?" Keisuke swirled around, facing the girl who was leaning against her car with arms crossed in front of her. "If I want to get killed, I would most definitely drive an old, beat up car without check the engine before I leave, drive it to some secluded mountain pass with no streetlights and make sure it breaks down there. I would leave it in the middle of the road and not movie it out of the way. Oh, and also I would wear all black so I blend right in and hope some random person would drive by and kill me."

An awkward silence followed before Keisuke's cell phone rang again, and drops of rain began to fall. Keisuke returned to his car and picked his cell phone from the floor, where he dropped it when he was avoiding the girl.

"Aniki?" Keisuke answered his phone.

"Keisuke. Where are you?" Ryousuke Takahashi asked his brother.

"I'm coming home. I'll just be delayed." Keisuke answered as he started the engine again and began his slow and steady drive home, putting the incident and argument with the girl behind him.

* * *

A/n: that's the revised first chapter. Please R+R! 


End file.
